The Doctor's Niece
by SarianaJ
Summary: The Doctor doesn't want another companion, not after Rose Tyler, but the TARDIS has other plans. It takes him back to the outskirts of Victorian London, where a surprising companion is sending out a distress signal, waiting for her uncle to find her...


**A/N **

**A little plot bunny that needed to be written, really random, but it does take place in Tenth's timeline after the 50th Anniversary episode.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**Oh, and I don't own the Doctor or the TARDIS, or any other famous character mentioned. I own Anthea/Anna and Marie only.**

The Doctor was thrown against the control panel as the TARDIS burst into life.

"Where are you taking me?! I can't do this anymore, I can't find anyone else in case I lose them! Leave me where I was!" he shouted at the ceiling, but the TARDIS continued on it's path.

The Doctor started flipping switches and pulling levers to stop, but they flipped themselves back into position. The Time Lord sat back in his seat and returned to sulking, looking at the bronze Walls around him as the TARDIS landed with a shudder. It wasn't long before he grabbed his coat and walked out of the TARDIS doors, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, finding himself surrounded by oddly shaped houses.

"Why has she brought me here?" he asked himself as he closed the door. He stopped, leaning against the door as he closed his eyes and listened.

"That's why" he muttered to himself, "A Time Lord distress signal, she picked it up when I was occupied thinking about everything else, brought me right to it"

The Doctor followed the distress signal to its source, a small building a few streets away from the TARDIS. He paused on the way there to buy a newspaper, which told him he was in London in the time of the great Professor Layton and Sherlock Holmes, Victorian London then, but a much cleaner area of London than the city centre, so the outskirts. The Doctor stopped at the end of the road when he saw who the signal was emanating from, his jaw dropping open slightly.

"That's not possible, how did she get out of the pocket universe?" he muttered to himself. He slowly walked closer to the young woman sitting on the swing outside the square house, with her eyes closed; concentrating on the signal she was sending out. Her eyes snapped open as he got to the gate and she beamed at him.

"Is that really you?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same question, Anna" the Doctor replied. The young woman froze, momentarily stunned, before her face cracked into a huge grin and she ran towards the Doctor.

"It really is you!" she squealed, running out of the open gate and hugging the Time Lord, pushing the breath out of his lungs.

"Anthea, who is that?" an old lady asked from the doorway of the small home. The young woman released the Doctor with a grin and turned to the old lady.

"Marie, this is the Doctor, my uncle I've been looking for" she explained. Marie shared Anthea's grin and she shuffled toward the Doctor.

"It's nice to finally meet you, she hasn't stopped talking about you since I took her in a few years ago, talking about how you saved your world with a clever plan, among other things" she told him. The Doctor smirked and looked to Anthea, who shrugged and smirked back.

"Oh look at the two of you, you're definitely related" Marie's grin widened even further as she led them inside. The Doctor found himself sat on the sofa next to his niece while Marie made some tea.

"How did you know it was me? I've changed a few times since you last saw me" the Doctor asked her.

"My mum said I was always a lot like you, wanting to travel the universe. She told me about vortex manipulators, so during the final day of the Time War I went to find one so I could escape it with her. I heard your plan as I walked past the war chamber and I snuck in. I saw all of your faces, even the two that are yet to come, so I ran back to mum before you put the plan into action" her fond smile fell to a frown as she tried to work out how to explain the next events.

"As I snuck out of the building I saw mum running towards me, away from the daleks that were following her. She was gone before she got to me, so I got out of there as quickly as I could. I've travelled from world to world since then using the vortex manipulator, but it ran out of power when I landed here, so I tried calling out to you again, thankfully you answered" the Doctor was gawping at her by now and she smirked. Marie laughed at him as she walked back in and saw his face.

"I reacted like that too deary, it's quite a story, isn't it?" Marie told the Time Lord, snapping him out of his stunned state.

"That's one hell of a life, almost as busy as mine, but you didn't answer my question. A lot of people could look like me, and by merging all the versions I could have changed, so what definitively gave me away?"

"You're the only other person that knows my full name, so the only one that would ever call me Anna, rather than the versions I've run with the past few years" Anthea answered, handing her uncle a cup of tea.

"Jammie Dodger?" Marie offered and the Doctor accepted one before looking back to his niece. Marie sensed their conversation needed to be private, so she took her tea into garden with her as she went to water the plants.

"You really are like me, aren't you?" the Doctor asked once Marie had left.

"Not recently, no. I don't want to explore anymore, I just want to go back home and have my family back, I don't want to be alone anymore" she answered, relaxing onto the sofa cushion. She looked down at the tea in her hand and sighed. "But I can't go back, I'm stuck out here, I can't find a way back home. Besides, it's not as if I have any family left"

"That's not true" the Doctor interrupted, making Anthea jump. The Doctor placed his cup and saucer on the small table and turned back to his niece, who had just placed hers on the table beside her.

"You do have some family left, and I'm alone too. I think the TARDIS might be big enough for two Time Lords, don't you?"

"I thought you didn't want to travel with anyone else, in case you lost them"

"Then I'll have to make sure I don't lose you, won't I?" he countered. Anthea looked quickly to Marie in the garden, but then back to her uncle with a huge grin.

"Besides, I don't like travelling alone either" he told her as he wrapped her in a hug.

A few hours later, Anthea closed Marie's garden gate behind her for the last time. She took one last look at the small home and waved to the old lady, who waved back with a fond smile, before turning to the TARDIS.

"Adventure awaits" the Doctor said. His niece grinned back at him as she stepped through the doors, her eyes moving around the large room.

"It's all I've been told it was" she told him.

"I take it you like her then?" the Doctor questioned and she nodded. "Good, because she brought me to your distress signal" he stopped and turned to her, pulling her over to the control panel before pushing her into the seat.

"I have one rule if you join me, you stick with Anna rather than shifting names on every planet we visit" the Doctor stated. Anna thought about it for a moment before she nodded, her grin widening.

"Well then Anna, where do you want to go now?"


End file.
